Książka pamiątek/01
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek Młoda dziewczyna stała nad rzeką, ''Rzeka do morza płynęła; ''Młoda dziewczyna smutnie westchnęła: ''I życie płynie daleko!... ''Daleko płynie, z pamięci ginie, ''Lilije rosną nad wodą, ''Biedna dziewczyna, któż ją wspomina, ''Chociaż umarła tak młodo?... ''Któż się zasmuci, kto piasku rzuci, ''Garść piasku młodej dziewczynie? ''Ona kochana, już zapomniana, ''A rzeka do morza płynie!... Stara piosneczka ''Ja piasku rzucę, ja pieśń zanucę, ''Pieśń żalu młodej dziewczynie, ''Bo mnie kochano, mnie zapomniano, ''A mnie nic z serca nie ginie!... Nowy śpiewak 'I''' Zmuszony do kilkomiesięcznego pobytu w Warszawie, zacząłem się starać o najęcie małej, byle cichej i wygodnej izdebki. Tu mi ulica była za głośna, tam schody za wysokie, aż na Walicowie, w porządnym, choć drewnianym dworku, znalazłem na koniec, czego mi było potrzeba, więcej nawet: znalazłem, czegom sobie życzył od dawna. Na piętrze dwa pokoiki od strony ogrodu czysto wybielone, z czerwono zaprawną podłogą, z jasnymi oknami, z których jedno otwierało się na mały ganeczek, prześlicznie w dużej akacji uwikłany konary. Był to czerwiec właśnie i bujne drzewo, czepiając się po szybach, zielonymi gałązki prześcignęło zrąb dachu i aż wyżej nad domem swobodnie powiewało sobie. Wiatr lekko nim zakołysał, promienie słońca rozłamały się w tysiące ruchliwych światełek i cieni, jakiś ptaszyna ozwał się z gniazdeczka, jakaś czystość, spokojność, można powiedzieć — białość jakaś duszę owionęła i tak mi serce rozlubowało w tej ustroni, że idącemu za sobą chłopcu pierwej kazałem o sprowadzenie rzeczy się postarać, niż sam z gospodarzem względem ceny lokalu pomówiłem. Lecz gospodarz, człowiek poczciwy, nie spekulant na ludzkie wrażenia, miesiąc takiego pomieszkania, to jest śnieżne ściany i woskowaną podłogę, i ogródek przed oknami, i akację przy oknie, i słońce w oknach, i cichość, i swobodę, i śpiew swego ptaszka, zysk najpiękniejszy nieujętnej własności, on to wszystko na 40 złp. miesięcznie oszacował. Łatwo pojąć, że sprzeczki nie było. Przed wieczorem znieśli moje rzeczy i sprzęty. W pierwszym pokoju został kuferek, płaszcz na wbitym gwoździu zawieszony, buty, mały drewniany stołeczek ze wszystkim, co mi z rana do mycia i golenia przydatnym być mogło, szczotki, słowem, cała proza powszedniego życia śmiertelnych; do drugiego pokoiku, do tego, co to miał okno na drewniany balkonik otwierające się i cień akacji, i słońca promienie, wniosłem dwa trzciną wyplatane jesionowe krzesła, jesionowy, zielonym suknem pokryty stolik, twardo, lecz biało usłane łóżko, półeczki z książkami wiszące przy ścianie, fajki i duży, głęboki fotel — słowem, całą poezję dni świątecznych człowieka, całą poezję... bo sen, nauki, marzenia. Potem, gdy się już urządziłem w mojej nowej dziedzinie, zszedłem na dół, żeby zaraz całą półroczną należytość z góry opłacić; zwyczajnie, przez dzieciństwo zdawało mi się, że tym sposobem zupełnie się ubezpieczę w mojej posiadłości, a już mię smutek ogarniał na myśl, iż mię cokolwiek oddalić z niej może. Gospodarz zdziwił się niezwykłym pośpiechem. — Zdaje mi się, że o dwóch miesiącach mówiliśmy dziś rano — rzekł do mnie. — Rozmyśliłem się lepiej i wolałbym na całe sześć zapewnić sobie stałe pomieszkanie. Wszakże pan nic nie ma przeciw temu? — dodałem z prędkością. — Ale bo to my zwykle miesięczną tylko opłatę z góry przyjmujemy. — Mnie by dogodniej było od razu się uiścić. — No, zresztą na jedno to wychodzi... lecz... widzi pan, mam w tym pewien przesąd. — A to jaki? czy wolno spytać? — Najpierw niech się pan bardzo nie lęka, ludzka dola, boska wola, to jest prawda najlepsza, jednakże kiedy się tak dziwnie zbiegną okoliczności, sam człowiek nie wie, czy ma wierzyć czy nie wierzyć. — Wytłumacz mi pan tę rzecz trochę obszerniej — rzekłem, prawdziwą ciekawością zdjęty. Gospodarz jednym spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy mię zmierzył. — Och! tak — rzekł znowu — młody i silny, pan ma prawo najlepsze śmiać się najgłośniej z moich przywidzeń, wszelako dziwnie czasem rzeczy na świecie się dzieją; nie wierz im pan, boć bajka bajką, przypadek przypadkiem, ale zawsze jakoś ze wszystkich lokatorów, co przed panem w tych pokojach mieszkali, ile razy się zdarzyło, iż który naprzód kwartalne opłacił, tyle razy... chociaż się jedno drugiego nie trzyma... — No cóż, tyle razy... — Nie doczekał drugiego kwartału. — Jak to, czy się wyprowadził? — Nie, zawsze umarł. Prawda, że pierwszy był to sobie w podeszłym wieku staruszek, niewiele mu się należało, jakiś urzędnik, pobierał emeryturę i wypożyczał swój kapitalik na pewne, ale uczciwe, nie lichwiarskie procenta. Miałem w domu trochę biedy właśnie, bo mi się żona rozchorowała, poszedłem więc do niego, żeby pożyczyć, jak inni pożyczali, lecz jemu tak się dom podobał, bo to i porządnie umieciono zawsze, i bez krzyków, i bez kłótni, że za odstąpieniem kilku złotych opłacił mi z góry całe półrocze, i wyobraźże pan sobie, dwóch miesięcy nie dociągnął dobre człowieczysko, umarł, doktor powiedział, że na wątrobę. Potem w jakiś czas przemieniło się kilka osób, aż na koniec wynajął całą górkę jakiś pan, wysoki, otyły, nic się nie targował i za całe sześć miesięcy od razu 240 zł na stole położył, No, i ten to jeszcze sam sobie winien; jak się później przekonałem, gdyby z góry nie płacił, pewno by go dłużej niż miesiąc nikt nad sobą nie ścierpiał, bo to, proszę pana, komediant i pijak. Czasem po całych nocach biegał, krzyczał, sam z sobą rozmawiał, a kiedy mu z rana kosz piwa przyniesiono, to iść do niego wieczór, znajdziesz pół kosza szkła natłuczonego, ni mniej ni więcej. Byłbym się już pieniędzy i lokatorów wyrzekł, ale choć mu kilkakrotnie zwracać chciałem komorne, choć się prosiłem, nic nie pomogło: śmiał się i krzyczał, aż też musiało mu raz w tych krzykach gardło zawiać, bo dostał mocnego zapalenia, położył się w sobotę po południu, a na drugą sobotę już go zupełnie spokojnym do Powązek wieźli. — Teraz pojmuję, dlaczego pan ma taki wstręt do pobierania z góry półrocznej opłaty — rzekłem z lekkim uśmiechem — ten drugi przypadek zwłaszcza mógł wielkiej ostrożności nauczyć, lecz co do mnie... — Och! co do pana, ja wcale nie myślałem żadnego przystosowania robić; ten domek się dostało w puściźnie dawno temu, a Bóg dał, że osobliwością był ów jeden hałaśnik. Poczciwi poczciwych się trzymają, bez pochwały mogę sobie przyznać, że zawsze jakaś dobra dusza do nas zawita, i gdyby tylko o te dwa zdarzenia człowiekowi chodziło, pewno by je prędko z uwagi wypuścił; ale rok temu przeszło znowu coś podobnego nas spotkało. Pomartwiliśmy się szczerze z moją żoną i ona mi najpierwsza zrobiła to spostrzeżenie, że się nie szczęści wszystkim lokatorom, którzy na kwartał lub pół roku pierwej za mieszkanie swoje płacą. Nawet, pan się dziwić nie będziesz, kobietom i dzieciom trzeba czasem dogadzać w kaprysach — otóż więc ja przyrzekłem Jaguli, że z nikim podobnej ugody nie zawrę. Co miesiąc czterdzieści złotych do ręki, inaczej wolałbym wcale stancji nie wypuszczać... — Jeśli ma od tego warunku nasza zgoda zależeć, to ja nie będę wcale z pieniędzmi się naprzykrzał i gdy pan chcesz koniecznie, to będę czekał nawet, aż sam się o nie upomnisz, ale czy nawzajem mogę mieć przyrzeczone odnowienie kilkakrotne wyznaczonego terminu? — O ile można przyrzec, że się żyć będzie, mój dobry panie, o ile tylko można to przyrzec, ja mu święcie przyrzekam. Niech się pan jednak bardzo nie śmieje, wszystkiemu żona winna, ma nadzwyczajnie dobre serce, okropnie ją zwłaszcza trzecia śmierć tej pani przeraziła, a prócz tego mieć ciągle owe wieko od trumny przede drzwiami, słyszeć, jak baby kościelne nad głową śpiewają, pogrzeby, księża, to mi się dzieci straszą tylko. Ostatnim razem Karolek ledwo mi z płaczu nie zachorował, a Helusia, chociaż znacznie starsza od niego, tak się jakoś wzruszyła, że dotąd jeszcze nieraz matkę płaczem obudzi i po imieniu zmarłej przez sen woła. — Prawda, dziwny zbieg okoliczności, bo się domyślam, że ta pani musiała także z góry całe półrocze opłacić? — Całe półrocze, mój dobry panie, całe półrocze, a w trzecim miesiącu wyniosła się do innego, wiecznego pomieszkania. — Czy młoda była?... — Młodziuteczka, nawet pomimo tego, że drobna, delikatna, jak dziecko niewyrosłe, zdawała się dosyć silna i zdrowa. Mówiła raz Helusi, że już dwudziesty piąty rok kończy, ale nikt by jej więcej nie dał nad siedmnaście, bo wyobraź pan sobie: niziutka, szczupła, biała nieledwie przezroczysto, biała jak najpiękniejsza porcelana, i zawsze dwa świeże rumieńce na twarzy, myślałby ktoś, że umyślnie wymalowane, tak odznaczone, tak równe. Kiedy czasem dla pośpiechu swoje długie, jasne włosy rozdzieliła na warkocze i tak splecione, puściła od skroni po ramionach aż do stóp prawie, to ledwo na starszą siostrę mojej dziewczynki wyglądała, a jeszcze też gdy obiedwie na ziemi sobie siadały, gdy Helusia zaczęła figlować, stroić ją w kwiatki, bo kwiatków pełno musiało być co dzień świeżych w jej pokoju, gdy ona się do niej uśmiechnęła takim anielskim, takim dziecinnym uśmiechem... doprawdy, przypuściwszy, że dom się zapalił, ja byłbym sam nie wiedział, którą pierwej ratować. Kochaliśmy ją z żoną niby trzecie dziecko nasze. — Jak się nazywała? — Otóż to jeszcze jedna osobliwość, której nigdy pojąć nie mogłem: powiedziała swoje nazwisko, boć przecież było do zameldowania potrzebne, ale prosiła nas, żeby go nikomu na próżno nie powtarzać i w razie nawet, gdyby się kto jako znajomy o nią dopytywał, powiedzieć, że już jej nie ma. W wigilię śmierci zmieniła to postanowienie, kilka razy na pocztę wysyłała naszą służącą, która jej także uprzątała w pokojach, i zaleciła, żeby wpuścić natychmiast każdego, co by się do niej zgłosił, ale jak pierwej zakaz, tak potem rozkaz był zbyteczny. Nikt nie przyszedł i nikt nie przychodził. Zdaje się jednak, że kogoś z wielkim czekała upragnieniem; kilka razy mówiła, że chciałaby choć na dwa dni tylko mieć okna od ulicy, a pierwej to się jej właśnie najlepiej podobało, że na ogród wychodzą. Potem, może na kilka godzin przed śmiercią, pokazała mojej żonie mały zapieczętowany pakiecik i prosiła, ale tak cichym, tak słabym głosem, że ledwo dosłyszeć można było: „Jeśli tu przyjdzie pani jaka, wysoka, piękna, brunetka, choćby w rok po mojej śmierci, zapyta o mnie, to jej oddacie te listy i powiecie... powiecie wszystko, coście widzieli... wszystko, co pamiętasz, Helusiu”, przydała zwracając się do mojej córki, która ją ciągle za rękę trzymała, a była, od tych łez widać, co jej chyba do serca spadały, bo oczami ta dziewczyna prawie nigdy nie płacze, była, mówię, tak zmieniona i blada, jak gdyby na nią właśnie ostatnie przyszły chwile. „Jeśli nikt spytać nie przyjdzie, kończyła chora z wyraźnym utrudzeniem, to czekajcie rok drugi... jeśli nikt znowu... to będzie można, będzie nawet trzeba spalić”, a widać ciężarem były jej te słowa ostatnie, bo aż mocniejszy kaszel ją porwał i dwie duże łzy jak ziarnka grochu po twarzy się stoczyły... Ot, mnie samemu, kiedy sobie wspomnę tę chwilę i noc, która po niej nastąpiła, to mi tak smutno, jak gdybym miał zapłakać... Boć, proszę pana, czyż sposób nie pożałować?... młode, śliczne, dobre jak Najświętsza Panna stworzenie, a takie samo, takie opuszczone, że gdyby nie my, to by jej w ostatniej chwili nie miał kto dobrym słowem na wieki pożegnać. — Więc nikogo, zupełnie nikogo przy sobie nie miała? — Jak panu powiadam, żywej duszy. — Nawet w czasie choroby?... — Ona bo, prawdę mówiąc, nie chorowała wcale. Była coraz, szczuplejszą, coraz żywszych dostawała rumieńców, oczy jej coraz głębiej zapadały, ale się nigdy na nic nie skarżyła. Dopiero kiedy jej sił tak zabrakło, że już sama przez pokój przejść nie mogła i po całych dniach przeleżała na łóżku lub na kanapie, moja poczciwa Jagula zaczęła jej o doktorze wspominać; ale gdzież tam, i słuchać nawet nie chciała. „Jeśli to jest chwilowe osłabienie, mówiła, to samo z siebie ustąpi, jeśli choroba, to i doktor nie pomoże.” — A w istocie cóż to było? — Ksiądz nasz znajomy, którego do spowiedzi przywołano, powiedział, że jakaś wolno trawiąca gorączka. — Zapewne suchoty?... — Ha, mogły być i suchoty, ale pan nie masz powodu lękać się zarażenia; kazałem wszystko wyczyścić, wybielić, miesiąc cały okna były otwarte w późną jesień, wiatr dobrze wydmuchał, a i tak już drugi rok idzie i pan się nawet nie pierwszy sprowadza; jakieś szwaczki przez pięć miesięcy we trzy po całych dniach i nocach tam szyły, a żadnej nic nie było. Wszystkie w najlepszym opuściły nas zdrowiu, to pan także spokojnym być możesz. — Jestem nim, chciej pan wierzyć, że jestem, co się tyczy mego zdrowia, tylko mi ciągle na oczach ta młoda nieznajoma pani... — Dobrze się zastanowiwszy... po roku, czemuż bym nie miał powiedzieć jej nazwiska, przecież nie zbrodniarka żadna. — Och! nie powiadaj pan — przerwałem z żywością — bo mię cześć jakaś przejęła ku ostatniemu życzeniu biednej umarłej — nie powiadaj pan ani mnie, ani nikomu, co by dla próżnej ciekawości chciał zbadać ową tajemnicę, jedyny skarb może wielkiego nieszczęścia. — Prawda, prawda, święte pańskie słowa i zapewne uczciwe, prawe serce pańskie — rzekł nieco wzruszony ślusarz wyciągając ku mnie swoją sczerniałą, kościstą rękę. Uścisnąłem ją w obu dłoniach moich, bo mi tajemne przeczucie mówiło, że to szlachetnego człowieka ręka. — Jednakże — odezwałem się po chwili milczenia — przynajmniej ta kobieta żadnego nie cierpiała niedostatku? — Trudno by to z pewnością zaręczyć; miała niby tyle, ile jej było potrzeba, i na skromny pogrzeb zostało się jeszcze, ale czy nigdy więcej nie potrzebowała, czy jej sposób życia był z upodobania czy z konieczności wybrany, tego nie wiem i po wielu domysłach, wnioskach, przypuszczeniach nic stanowczego wyrzec bym nie mógł. Najpierw, jak to już panu wspomniałem, całe półrocze zapłaciła naprzód i nam, i na zaręczenie, naszej służącej, która już od kilkunastu lat domu wiernie się trzyma; potem codziennie robiono jej tu na dole spory imbryczek czarnej kawy, a czasem w wieczór herbaty — zresztą garnuszek mleka, dwie bułeczki, którymi się zwykle z ptakami dzieliła, co drugi dzień talerz rosołu, także od nas wzięty, mięsa ledwo na ząb jeden, wszystko to pewnie i trzydziestu złotych nie wyniosło miesięcznie, ale za to świece zawsze musiały być woskowe i nieraz późno w noc migotały z jej okienka; książek ślicznie oprawnych pełna szafka; bielizna porządna; sukien ładnych dosyć, chociaż najczęściej w czarnej tylko lub w białych rannych chodziła szlafroczkach; mebli niewiele, ale za to bardzo porządne i tak jakoś rozstawione, iż gdy do niej się weszło, to człowiek myślał, iż do salonów najpyszniejszych wchodzi. Wszystko przed śmiercią darowała mojej Helusi, a po śmierci tośmy znaleźli jeszcze pismo jakieś w stoliku, gdzie ta darowizna ze wszelkimi formalnościami poświadczoną była. Upominała, żeby spalić te rzeczy, które jej do bliższego służyły użytku; ja sam chętnie byłbym wypełnił to ostatnie jej zlecenie, ale mi córka niczego tknąć nie dała, co droższe, co nowsze, to wszystko pozwoliła matce wziąć, sprzedać lub poprzestawiać do naszych pokoi, ale czego wyłącznie chora używała, tego nikomu nie ustąpiła dziewczynina. Wybłagała sobie jakieś schowanko pod strychem i tam jest łóżko usłane tymże samym co dla nieboszczki sposobem, kanapa, na której leżała bardzo często, dywan, co się na nim bawiły w początkach, skrzyneczka z rzeczami, które do ostatniej chwili nosiła, i fotel, w którym umarła, bo to najdziwniejsza, że kiedy przy spowiedzi ksiądz jej o bardzo bliskiej śmierci prawił, ona zaraz się domyśliła, że to już życia niewiele, chociaż była niby silniejszą i zdrowszą, kazała się ubrać Małgosi jakby do trumny w świeżą zupełnie bieliznę, wstała, przeprowadzono ją przez pokój, siadła w fotelu naprzeciw okna i pomimo namowy, prośby, rady już więcej do łóżka nie wróciła. — I miała przytomność do ostatniej chwili? — Zupełną, ciągle patrzyła... — Wtem nagle mój gospodarz umilkł, odkaszlnął, mrugnął na mnie i zaczął donośniejszym głosem mówić, jak gdyby dalszy ciąg ugodnej rozmowy: — Piec wcale nie będzie dymił; jeśli pan u nas i na zimę zostanie, to mu będzie ciepło jak w ulu, jak w ulu, mój dobry panie; na wszystkie strony opatrzone, oblepione, a z południa to mu i wiaterek nie dokuczy nawet... Przyczyną tak niespodziewanego zwrotu było wejście młodej dziewczynki, która stanąwszy przy stoliku, bystre, przenikliwe, długie spojrzenie na twarz ojca zwróciła. Ślusarz kaszlnął kilka razy, posunął krzesłem, zaczerwienił się i widocznie prosił mię wzrokiem o poratowanie go w tym kłamstwie niewinnym, przez które, jak się łatwo domyślałem, ukochanemu dziecięciu przykrego chciał oszczędzić wspomnienia — lecz ja w tej chwili inną zupełnie zajęty byłem myślą. Dziwne wrażenie zrobiła na mnie ta dziewczynka, co tak długą żałobą kilkotygodniowej znajomości przechowywała pamięć. Na pierwszy rzut oka dziecko, i brzydkie dziecko: śniade, chude, z wysokim czołem, z bladosiwymi oczyma. W drugiej chwili, gdy lepiej rozróżniłeś dobiegające swej pełności kształty i lśniący połysk na dwoje rozczesanych warkoczy, i błękit żył pod przezroczystą, delikatną, choć ciemną krzyżujących się skórą — to ci widomie z dziecięcia wyrastała dziewica piękna, smutna, urocza jak tajemniczość, a gdyś jeszcze wzrok swój na jej wzroku zatrzymał, gdy po tych niebieskawych światełkach roztoczyło się czarnym płomieniem koło zwiększonej źrenicy i dostrzec mogłeś złotawego osnucia, które z nazewnątrz do środka jej promieniami biegło, jak gdyby całą dnia jasność, całe uczuć światło tam daleko w głąb piersi przed ludźmi i przed światem chciało wciągnąć sobie, gdy szczególniej przypatrzyłeś się temu czołu za wysokiemu nieco, ale tak czysto, rysunkowo od włosów po dwie równe, wąziutkie, czarne jak aksamit brwi spadającemu, och! wtedy nie dziewczyna, nie dziewica stała już przed tobą, ale kobieta w całym majestacie swojej wielkości, święta myślą, uczuciem, boleścią. Nic dziwnego, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu wieku jej domyślić się nie mogłem: wyglądała na lat dwanaście, mogła kończyć rok szesnasty, a jednak w tej chwili, kiedy tak badawczo na ojca patrzyła, kiedy w dwie głębokie zmarszczki jakby do zwyczajnego układu jej czoło się ściągnęło, kiedy zwierzchnia warga, lekko, niedostrzeżonym meszkiem ocieniona, zadrżała, mimowolnie i przymuszonym rozśmiała się uśmiechem, ja byłbym jej bez wahania się nawet więcej niż dwadzieścia lat policzył, w istocie zaś niespełna piętnaście ich miała. — To moja córka, Helusia — rzekł na koniec gospodarz widząc, że nie przerywam przykrego milczenia. Skłoniłem się pełnym poszanowania pokłonem, jak przed najsławniejszą warszawskich salonów królową, a może głębiej i pokorniej jeszcze, bo nie pamiętałem, żeby kiedy najsławniejsza piękność takie wrażenie czci i podziwienia zbudziła we mnie prócz tej jednej, której z nikim, w żadnym zdarzeniu życia porównaniem nie stawiłem nigdy. Młoda dziewczyna lekkim skinieniem głowy odpowiedziała na mą grzeczność, a jej ojciec, zdziwiony, patrzył na nas koleją i sam nie wiedział, co już mówić dalej. Szczęściem dla niego znowu drzwi się otworzyły. Weszła do pokoju młoda jeszcze kobieta, bardzo przystojna, sześcioletniego chłopczyka za rękę trzymając. — Mamy nowego lokatora — rzekł do niej ślusarz wskazując na mnie — układ skończony tylko na miesiąc, tylko na miesiąc, moje serce, lecz zdaje mi się, że da Bóg, dłużej z sobą zostaniemy. Pan chciał koniecznie z góry półroczne opłacić... — Dziękuję ci, żeś o mej prośbie pamiętał — ze smutnym, uśmiechem odpowiedziała mu kobieta i przywitawszy mię raczej spojrzeniem niż ukłonem, prędko do pobliskiego przeszła pokoju. Córka zapewne ją tam uprzedzić musiała, bo kiedy zwróciłem się ku niej, już jej nie było, zniknęła. Ja sam też prędko odliczyłem miesięczną należytość, raz jeszcze ścisnąłem rękę dobrego gospodarza i oddaliłem się do moich pokoików. Tym razem ich widok przejął mię głębokim jakimś, trudnym do opisania uczuciem, jak gdyby piękne ramy wypełniły się ciemnym i ponurych przedmiotów obrazem. Nie była to dziecinna bojaźń, ale nie był także czystej litości żal za umarłą; jeśli bez wystawienia się na śmieszność można dwudziestokilkuletniemu mężczyźnie coś o swoich nerwach wspominać, to ja się przyznam, że może ich działania doświadczyłem wtedy. Zrobiło mi się tak ciężko na piersi, tak smutno w myślach jak przed burzą lub przed nieszczęściem, choć właśnie nadzieja dobrej przyszłości zaczynała się niby rzeczywistnić w mym życiu, a pogoda świeciła z nieba pełnym księżycem tak jasno, jak gdyby mi kto w wielkie morowego srebra blachy powybijał ściany pokoju, deski podłogi i łóżka przykrycie. Trudno sobie wyobrazić, trudno życzyć w spokojniejszym schronieniu ozdobniejszej cichości — a mnie jednak było smutno i przykro. Powieść ślusarza niedokończona, niepewna, bezimienna, dręczyła mnie niby kartka wydarta z zajmującej książki, gdy zaś usiadłem w moim fotelu, gdy zapaliłem fajkę, a dym białawy rozmajaczył kłębami po świetle księżyca, zaczęła mi się tak uprawdzać, tak uprzytomniać, że doświadczałem zupełnie podobnego wrażenia, jak gdyby mię ze świeżym trupem zamknięto. Zimne poczucie nicości, które wtedy mimowolnie do serca przystępuje, usposobienie do gorzkich, szyderczych myśli, pamięć bardziej ku niemiłym zwrócona wspomnieniom — zachwianie ogólne w nadziejach i w woli moralnej, tego wszystkiego razem doznawałem, sam sobie nie mogąc zdać sprawy, jak i czemu?... Przecież człowiek pierwej niejedną legendę już słyszał, przecież o wielu naczytał się okropnościach, a choć w jego życiu przeszłość latami niedługa, to kilka chwil cierpienia wypełniło ją doświadczeniem rozmaitych kolei. Patrzyłem na śmierć ojca; raz już mi się zdawało, że matkę utracę. Odprowadzałem na Powązki ciało kolegi i przyjaciela szkolnego, byłem nawet raz obecny strasznemu nagłego zgonu wypadkowi, a zawsze w każdym zdarzeniu czułem męstwo, siłę, krew zimną i odwagę; nie wiedzieć skąd wtedy proste opowiadanie najpospolitszej historii tak zadziałało na mnie. Że piękna młoda kobieta dostaje suchot i umiera, że ja w rok później sprowadzam się do tego samego pomieszkania, to były rzeczy zwyczajne powszednie i za takie uznawałem je przed sądem mego rozumu, a jednak nerwowa władza fantazjowania wzięła górę. Zrazu chciałem jej oporem lodowatą stawić krytykę, ale rozśmieszyła mię wkrótce tak silna walka przeciw tak drobnemu niebezpieczeństwu, odrzuciłem tę broń zbyteczną i zdałem się bezwarunkowo na dowolne dziwactwa mych wrażeń. Powoli, powoli ustępować zaczął pierwotny niesmak i zamarzyłem się w tysiączne domysły, obrazy, wnioski, i nie postrzegłem nawet, jak z marzenia w rojenie, z rojenia w senne widziadła rozsnuła się cała bezładnych myśli osnowa. Nagle w fotelu moim, naprzeciw tego okna z ganeczkiem zielonym, nie ja siedziałem, lecz przeszłoroczna poprzedniczka moja, biała, w białej szacie, umierająca i zadumana swoją ostatnią myślą na ziemi. Myśl tę widziałem pod jej czołem lub raczej we własnym sercu czułem, ale nie wyrazami. Niby to był żal głęboki niepowrotnej straty, niby jakieś do uniknienia, a nieuniknione nieszczęście — ja znałem jego przyczynę, pojmowałem okropność, lecz jak to we śnie bywa, bez określenia żadnego. Moja nieznajoma, wbrew wszelkim przepisom pięknego konania, wzrok miała nie do nieba wzniesiony, lecz trochę przywarty i spuszczony w dół między czerniejące krzaki ogródka. Czoło jej było równe, czyste, rozświecone blaskiem księżyca i tylko przy skroniach lekko żółknąć poczynało jak starożytny marmur posągów. Pod tym czołem trudnym do opisania wdziękiem jaśniała twarz jej delikatna, drobna, dziecinna prawie, a taka już smutna, taka cierpiąca, że mi się płakać nad nią chciało. Rączki maleńkie palcami splotła i na kolano zarzuciła, a potem, jak gdyby ją bezsilną ciągnęły za sobą, z usposobieniem właściwym suchotnikom naprzód się zupełnie podała i na wątłej kibici jak kwiatek złamany zawisła. Promienie księżyca okoliły ją w tej ślicznej postaci, lecz cień akacji nieznacznie się zbliżył, a niby ona wiedziała i niby ja wiedziałem, że jak się zbliży, jak jej na twarz padnie, będzie musiała umierać — i tak chwila po chwili, tchnienie po tchnieniu mogłem liczyć ubytek jej życia i liczyłem, ale gdy się cień zbliżył, gdy już, już skonać miała, jej postać zmieniła się nagle w córkę ślusarza, z tym głębokim, tajemniczym na twarzy wyrazem, z tym nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach, z tym spojrzeniem, z jakim na zakłopotanego ojca spoglądała... Kilkakrotnie wracało mi widzenie i czucie tych samych obrazów, aż na koniec mocniejszy chłód przedświtu zbudził mnie na chwalę, lecz nie roztrzeźwił wcale, instynktem tylko zaszedłem do łóżka, cisnąłem się na nie w ubraniu i znowu zaczęło mi się kleić mar tysiące. To widziałem czarną trumnę, z której przez źle zabite wieko wydostawały się długie jasnych włosów pierścienie, to głowę śniadej Helusi na marmurowych umarłej ramionach, to zupełnie twarz obcą, nieznaną, ale z ową jakby w złotą obrączkę — w promienie objętą źrenicą, to nawet inne, przecudne, niedostępne życzeń moich zjawisko, sen mojej rzeczywistości, słońce natchnień moich — Ona — stawała przy oknie balkonu, zrywała liście akacji, zerwane — w jakiś długi bez końca plotła wieniec, a kiedy chciałem ze splecionych koło na jej głowę spoić, była znowu przede mną ta postać w śnieżystej bieliźnie, z przywartymi oczyma, z cierpieniem konających na bladym obliczu. Jednak nie męczyły mię wcale okropne te przemiany, choć jak na jawie, każde uczucie: litość, podziwienie, miłość, wstręt niekiedy, czułem. Czy długo to trwało? nie umiem powiedzieć — wiem. tylko, że nazajutrz bardzo późno się obudziłem.